1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Schottky barrier diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Schottky barrier diode includes an n-type semiconductor substrate, an n-type epitaxial layer formed on the n-type semiconductor substrate, and a Schottky metal which is in Schottky-contact with a surface of the n-type epitaxial layer. The surface of the n-type epitaxial layer includes an active region where the Schottky metal is in Schottky-contact with the surface of the n-type epitaxial layer, and a peripheral region outside thereof. When a reverse voltage is applied to the Schottky barrier diode, an electric field is concentrated on a boundary portion between the active region and the peripheral region. Therefore, in order to alleviate concentration of the electric field, a configuration is known where a p-type region (p-type guard ring) across the active region and the peripheral region is formed on the boundary portion between the active region and the peripheral region of a surface layer portion of the n-type epitaxial layer (see Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 09-283771).